Shout
by EMOSAURUS
Summary: After the events of the 5th year, Harry seems to be acting normal. But one night over Christmas changes everything.
1. He Hasn't Been Acting Too Strangely

Author's Note: I haven't posted a story in a while, and I thought it was about time to. This is the first story I've put on this account, but I have others... anyway, the following are stats about the story:

Main Pairing: HP?

Chapter #: 1

Rating: PG

Eventually should have: AT LEAST 8 CHAPTERS. Alert me if it turns out to be less.

Okay? So...yeah.

**Shout: Chapter One; He Hasn't Been Acting Too Strange**

"Harry, it's time to get up and get ready to leave. The train's leaving in three hours," a voice said in the back of Harry Potter's head. "Quickly." Harry recognized it as Hermione Granger's voice, and moaned. "I don't want to get up," he whined. "I stayed up too late last night." Hermione scoffed. "Well, that's what you get. You shouldn't accept nine bottles of Butterbeer just because Ron wants you to have it." Harry slowly rose out of bed and put his glasses on. He looked at Hermione, who was still standing in the doorway expectantly.

"I don't really feel like going back to school. Too much crap I have to put up with," Harry said simply, standing up. "How come you're up so early, anyway? Don't you usually get up about now?" Hermione smiled and sighed. "Yes," she began. "But I did just wake up. Ron was already awake and I didn't think he had the brains to wake you up, so I decided to." Harry shrugged and stretched. He seriously didn't feel like going back to Hogwarts. Ever since June...

But he tried not to think about that.

After some breakfast, Harry packed all his things away into his trunk and cleaned Hedwig's cage for the long journey ahead of her. He always liked for Hedwig to have a clean home to spend the night in when it was too cold in the owlery. Ron already had his things packed, and while Harry was packing his, Ron went into Hermione and Ginny's room. "So," he said, "has Harry been acting normal enough for you to not freak out all of a sudden?" Hermione nodded. "He hasn't been acting too strange. But sometimes, I do have my doubts about him. Now, what do we have to remember about this year, Ron?"  
"Don't piss Harry off in any way, and don't upset him at all. Right?" Ron said coolly. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, as bad of an attitude as you said that in, you're right." Ron looked around his younger sister's room. A Gryffindor pennant similar to Harry's was pinned on her wall. "I'd better be getting back to my room. Don't want anyone to think there's anything between us. Gross," Ron said loudly. He didn't like Hermione LIKE THAT, but she was a good person.

Harry wasn't in Ron's room. Ron searched the house until he found Harry talking to Remus in the kitchen. "...So you're going to be okay going back to school this year, then?" Remus asked, concerned. Harry nodded blankly. Remus patted Harry on the back and Harry stood up and left. 'So lucky,' Ron thought jealously. 'Nobody ever talks to me like that.'

By the time the Hogwarts Express left, Harry hadn't said anything. Ron knew why, but he didn't want to say. It was hard enough even asking Harry questions about Sirius or even Buckbeak. Hermione and Ron both knew the subjects to avoid. When the food cart came around, Harry could sense the sudden silence. He pulled a few coins out of his pocket and pushed them toward Ron. Ron took them gladly and handed them to the woman before devouring a third his weight in sweets. Hermione had made sure that Ron had saved Harry some food so that he could have some if he wanted later, seeing as he paid for it.

'So much for not acting too strange,' Hermione thought. "Harry, how're you feeling? Do you even want to get back to school?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and shook his head in order of the questions Hermione had asked. Hermione was quiet. Harry continued to stare out the window. Eventually, he fell asleep against the window. Hermione watched to see if he would hit his head against the glass if the train went over a rock or an animal or if it came to a complete stop. It didn't.

About two hours later, Harry woke up. He didn't open his eyes. He could hear his two friends talking in the compartment. "...Honestly, Ron, I'm worried about him. He talked to us all summer like any normal person would and then Remus talks to him and screws it all up."

"Yeah, well, usually he'll eat some of this junk food with us and now he falls asleep before he even gets a chance to have any. At least you made me save some, or...Harry wouldn't have any candy left for later tonight. It's important that we make sure he doesn't do anything stupid this year, right?" Ron said proudly. Hermione nodded. "Yep. That's me. I've got to take care of Harry, or he'll hurt himself."

"No, I won't. I'm not a little kid. And Remus had his reasons to talk to me. But you're right. I was on a roll..." Harry mumbled. Hermione looked up. "Oh, Harry, you're awake. How long have you been awake?" she asked. Harry yawned. "About a minute-and-a-half."

"You probably want your glasses, huh?" Hermione said flatly, handing Harry his glasses. "Thanks," Harry said. "Why'd you take them anyway?" Hermione laughed softly and then let out a small cough. "I didn't want them to fall and break or anything, so I stole them."

"Okay."

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was spent in an awkward silence. Hermione and Harry slept most of the way, while Ron visited Dean, Seamus, and Neville in another compartment. When Hermione woke up to only Harry on the other side, she wondered where Ron went. 'Must've left,' she thought. She looked over at Harry, who was curled up on the other seat. Harry slept more quietly than the other boys, Hermione had noted. Dean, Seamus, and Ron all snored something terrible. It was annoying.

Harry opened his eyes and felt around the floor for his glasses. He pushed them up so that they were properly positioned. "Hey," he said to Hermione. "Hey," she answered back. "Ron went to go visit the other boys." Harry nodded. Suddenly, the train stopped. "We must be here," Harry said quietly. "Great."

After the sorting, Harry ate a small amount of food and went up to bed. He looked at the pile of junk food that Ron and Hermione had saved him from earlier that was sitting on his bed. "Harry! Harry!" Ron called. "Why'd you leave so early?" Harry thought about Ron's question for a minute, and knew exactly what he should answer.

"I don't really feel like eating very much anymore," he stated. "It's not that I'm not hungry, it's that my stomach feels sick. All the time."  
"Maybe you're pregnant," Ron said. Harry glared at Ron.

"You may not like to think so," Harry said, "but there's a reason I sleep in the BOYS' dormitory."

With that, Harry tore the curtains closed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up early and got dressed slowly. He simply sat on the bed without making any noise for an hour before the other boys began to wake up. He watched each one stagger to the bathrooms across the floor.

Neville tripped over himself and fell to the floor. Harry just looked at him. Neville finally found the strength to get up off the ground himself. He was obviously confused that Harry didn't say anything. He rubbed his head painfully. When Harry could hear all the boys taking showers, he went downstairs. Hermione was sitting on the armchair in the common room.

"Good morning," she said brightly. Harry greeted her equally. He sat down on the arm of the chair. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, glancing at the book she was so seemingly interested in. "Yes, thank you. However I did worry about why you didn't hang around to have a conversation after you ate dinner." Harry coughed and said, "Well, I was tired. I wasn't feeling well yesterday, anyway."  
"Then why didn't you say anything? You didn't look sick all summer, and it's like you're allergic to Hogwarts or something..." Hermione mumbled. "And how could you be tired? You slept for more than six hours on the train yesterday!" Harry looked around the room and tried to find an excuse to tell Hermione. "Well..." he said uncertainly. "...I didn't get all that great of sleep when I was on the train; I kept waking up, but I didn't realize I was awake because my eyes were closed."

Ron came downstairs, with the three other boys behind him. "What's up, Harry?" they all said as they entered. Harry shrugged. "Nothing," he said truthfully. Nothing special was going on. He was just talking to Hermione, after all. Sure, talking to Hermione meant something to him, but it was still just communication. It wasn't like a right or a sudden privilege. He was always allowed to talk to her.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all walked to the Great Hall. "It's okay, Ron. I talked to him," Hermione whispered to Ron. "He says that he wasn't feeling good on the train, either." Ron nodded and Harry was too busy being quiet to notice.

By the time they got to the Great Hall, Harry drank some water but didn't eat anything. "Still not feeling well, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head and got some more water. "I wasn't feeling well when I got up this morning," he said.

"I could go to Madam Pomfrey and tell her that I have a stomach ache and need some medicine, and then I'll just put it in my pocket and take it to you. That way, nobody will have to know that you're sick," Hermione said simply. Harry nodded. "Okay, thanks." After breakfast, Hermione snuck into the Hospital Wing and went up to Madam Pomfrey. "Madam Pomfrey?" she moaned. "I don't feel very well. Do you have anything that'll make my stomach feel better?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. She began humming softly to herself while she went into her office and brought back a small vile and handed it to Hermione. "Take this to your next class and you can drink it in there. It's school policy—if instructed by a staff member, students are allowed to drink or eat medicinal foods and beverages during class."

Hermione thanked her and put it in her bag. Unfortunately, she knew she and Harry, who was waiting outside the door, were going to be late, and their first class was Potions. 'Great,' she thought. Hermione handed the dark-colored vile to Harry, who opened it and smelled it. "Ew," he said in a disgusted tone. "It smells like lawnmower."

Harry reluctantly drank it, but fortunately, it had no taste. Harry sighed in relief as the sick feeling in his stomach vanished as it was filled with the tasteless potion. "Thank you," he said. "You should take up acting someday." Hermione blushed at his comment, and they both walked to class. When they entered the dungeon, they tried to be as quiet as they could, but the rusty door moaned loudly at their entrance. "Potter and Granger, find a seat. Twenty points from Gryffindor for each of you for being late. "We had an excuse," Hermione said bravely. "Oh, really?" Snape said loudly. "What would that be? Having a rather intimate moment in the broom cupboard?" Hermione stood up. "No, you can even ask Madam Pomfrey. Harry and I were in the Hospital Wing getting medicine for ourselves." She was filled with anger at even saying that she and Harry were 'having a rather intimate moment' at all. That was sickening. Not the intimate moment thing, but the fact that Snape would even dare say that.

"I could ask Madam Pomfrey. Or I could just so happen to have a Veritaserum lying around here somewhere," Snape said dangerously. Several students gasped and the Slytherins all snorted in laughter. Ron looked over at them, eyes wide. Hermione glanced at Harry. "So, either take the points off or take the Veritaserum," Snape said. Harry looked at Hermione, and then at Ron. "I'll take the Veritaserum," he said certainly. Snape glared at Harry and looked around the classroom for the vile. When he found it, he stepped back over to Harry. He handed Harry the bottle and Harry opened it. He stared blankly at it for a moment and then tipped his head back. He swallowed every drop of it. "Now, Potter," Snape began. "Did you and Granger go to the Hospital Wing to get medicine?" Harry cleared his throat and said, "Yes." Snape sighed in an irritated way. "Damn," he muttered. That was all Snape needed before he allowed Harry and Hermione to sit down. "Thanks," Hermione said quietly. Harry nodded.

In the middle of class, Hermione glanced over at Parvati. "She's so pretty," she muttered under her breath. "Why can't I be like her?" Harry heard this and said subconsciously, "Because then, you'd be an ugly cow."

"Harry, I can't believe you'd say something like that!" Hermione cried mutely. "I thought you thought she was pretty."  
"Well, maybe what you thought I think wasn't really what I thought."

"Or, maybe, what you want me to think you don't think but you really do think is what I thought you think."

"Or you could be thinking that what I wanted you to think I don't think but really do think is what you thought I think."

"Or, maybe you could think what I thought you think before you said that I could be thinking that what you wanted me to think you don't really think but really do think is what I thought you think."

"Or maybe I could find someone that made sense in these kinds of arguments." Hermione laughed and so did Harry. When the bell rang, sounding the next class, they were the first ones out. Ron met up with them when they were halfway to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Damn, Harry. That was brave of you," he said in an admiring tone. "I wouldn't have done that. I would've just taken the twenty points." Harry shrugged as if it were no big deal. It really wasn't; it was more of an everyday-thing. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? Right. He'd sort of done it before. Well, he was going to. He would've if he knew he wouldn't get people in trouble. When they finally reached the class, they got a look at the new teacher. "Remus," Harry muttered. He walked up to him and said, "I guess there are a lot of things I don't know." Remus smiled and said, "Yes, yes. Now, Harry, please take a seat." Harry obediently took a seat next to Ron in the front, with Hermione behind him.

"The school year's going to be way better with Remus as our professor again," Ron whispered. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. Remus could hear them and agreed. He always wanted to know how his three favorite students were. He was also there to be there for Harry to talk to whenever he wanted. It was for the best.

Remus taught Harry and his classmates about Edixonom, the effect that kills a person during Avada Kedavra.

He also taught them how quick they'd have to be to avoid the curse within the three seconds it takes for the full death to take its toll. "The only way to reverse it quickly is Nobrac, which will stop the curse instantly. But the person's wand has to be directly touching their body, or the counter curse will take too long and kill the victim." Remus told the trio after his lesson that it was an unnecessary lesson and that he wasn't supposed to teach that to the sixth year students. Harry, Hermione, and Ron smirked. Nobody did what they were supposed to around here.

But things were a lot different.

End of chapter 1; review, please. Flames accepted.


	2. Time Goes Quickly

Author's Note: I haven't posted a story in a while, and I thought it was about time to. This is the first story I've put on this account, but I have others... anyway, the following are stats about the story:

Main Pairing: HP?

Chapter #: 2

Rating: PG

Eventually should have: AT LEAST 8 CHAPTERS. Alert me if it turns out to be less.

Okay? So...yeah.

**Shout: Chapter Two; Time Goes Quickly**

It was the beginning of November. It was a Thursday. "Hey, Harry," Ron said. "Are you going anywhere for Christmas holiday?" Harry thought about it for a minute, and then shook his head. "No, Ron," he said. "I don't think so. Not this year." Ron nodded in agreement. "Mum and Dad are going to Romania to visit Charlie. It doesn't seem like it's been two months, does it?" Ron said thoughtfully. Harry shrugged. "Not really. I guess with Remus around all the time, it's been easier. He's been helping me with..." Ron put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, mate. I understand," he said coolly.

"Ron, no. It's not okay. I've been trying to forget about it, but I just can't. It's too difficult to push something off that comes back for six hours every night. Then I think about it all day. Can you forget about it yet?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron stopped to think. "Well," he began. "I look at you and remember. I look at Hermione and I remember. If I look at Luna, Neville, Ginny, Remus... I can't forget unless I leave the Wizarding World behind. I can't do that. I'm not just going to leave everyone behind just so that I don't remember. Someday, I'll go into a coma and I'll wake up and I won't forget. It'll be just like it used to be. I remember when I was clueless about all of this Wizarding stuff. It's hard enough to look at you and Hermione anymore. I can't forget it. They can't, either. Ginny was really quiet all summer. It was kind of nice."

"So you're staying with me over Christmas?" Harry asked. Ron looked up. Harry had a small grin on his face. It lightened up the tone of the conversation. "Yeah. Hermione's leaving with her parents, though. Not many students are staying here. Malfoy, Ernie, you, me, and Cho are the only students staying here. A few of the professors are leaving, too. Remus says he's going to HQ for the holidays, but he said he'd come back for a while for Christmas, says that he wanted to spend it with you because he knew you'd be lonely. Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout are the only other professors that are leaving."   
Ron finished. Hermione stepped down from the last step from the girls' dormitory. "Hello, Harry, Ron," she said cheerfully. "You two have been up to...?" Harry and Ron exchanged glances. They both shrugged. "That would explain you two. Completely clueless. And don't worry, Harry. I'll be back after Christmas a week before break is over. And for the next few weeks, we're going to study, study, study." Harry and Ron moaned. "I'm just kidding! Are you two crazy? It's already snowing! I'll do your bloody homework for you!" The two looked up at Hermione in surprise. "What are you on?" Harry said in disbelief. "Hermione Granger, not wanting to study. Wanting to have fun. This is a completely different year."

Harry and Ron waited for Hermione to get ready to go outside, and she practically jumped off the last five steps.

"Let's go!" she said happily. The three walked outside together, and Harry was the first one out into the fresh powder. He was hidden around the corner. Harry threw a pile of snow at Hermione, who went stiff at the first contact with the coldness of it. "Look!" Harry cried. "Hermione's a tree! Hermione's a tree!" Hermione gave a look of mock anger, and stepped out onto the snow-covered grass. She falsely glared at Harry, who pretended to be innocent. "Don't hurt me, Hermione! I'm just a little kid!" Harry said, as though Hermione would actually cause him any real harm. Hermione laughed. "You are just a little kid! You're too skinny to possibly be healthy, and you're shorter than Ron is!"

Harry nodded and acted as though he were recalling a sad moment. "I know. It's from the malnutrition I received when I was living with the Dursleys. Oh, what dreadful days!" he said softly, as Ron caught him before he fell to the ground. Harry laid the back of his hand on his forehead and said, "'Oh, nobody knows the trouble I've seen...'" Ron heaved Harry back up to his feet and they laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes, and a warm feeling passed over her. "This is what I'm going to be missing out on all Christmas break," she muttered to herself. She laughed along with her friends. 'They're too innocent,' she thought. 'Too innocent for their own good.'

As they continued to play in the snow, Hermione began to regret more and more that she was leaving in December. When they were done, they swept all of the snow off themselves and slowly walked up to Gryffindor Tower. "Hermione, what're you doing for the holidays?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I think my parents said something about a resort in Mexico. But honestly, I don't really want to leave." Ron and Harry looked up. "Why not? I hear Mexico's fun," Ron said. "A few of the students here have been there, and they say good things about it."

"Oh, Ron. I don't want to leave you here with Malfoy and Cho. I especially don't want to leave Harry here with Malfoy and Cho." Harry grinned out of Hermione's caring nature.

"Anyway, Hermione. Why wouldn't you want to leave me here with Malfoy and Cho?" Harry asked.

"Because Cho's your ex, and Malfoy's an ass," she answered in an it-should-be-obvious tone.

"Besides, it's not smart to leave you and Ron alone with someone who hates my guts." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. "Good thinking, Hermione," Ron said. As they entered the common room, they all sat around the fire and talked about what happened over the summer. Harry didn't say much, and he simply listened to everyone's summer stories.

"Harry, what happened at the Dursleys?" Hermione asked. She had her head tilted slightly, and she looked into his dark green eyes, and he couldn't resist telling her one small part of the summer. "Well, I had a summer job at a movie theater," he said. "I made OK money, and that's how I paid for a lot of my school things." Harry had much more to his summer than that. He had been forced to repaint the Dursleys' house, mow the lawn every two days, wash the car, ignored Dudley, and got checked out by pretty British girls that walked down the street when he was mowing the lawn. Apparently, they knew that he was sixteen. Every time he flashed a grin at them, they'd giggle and blush. Harry would shake his head. "And I got checked out by a lot of girls." Ron looked jealous. "Don't worry, Ron. If you were mowing the lawn in the heat wave of the day, you'd get checked out, too." So much for not saying very much to his friends.


	3. Not So Happy Days

**Shout**

**Chapter 3: Not-So-Happy Days**

**Summary: When Hermione leaves for Mexico, it leaves Harry and Ron with their enemies. **

**Cho's understanding of a situation leaves Harry silent and bruised.**

"Okay, I'll owl you three times a week and you'd better owl me back or else!" Hermione said. "But TRY and have fun when I'm away, alright? Don't die of boredom." Hermione was about to hop onto the train. "Oh, and Harry," she added as she hung her head out of the door. "Be careful." Harry grinned and nodded. "Have fun," he said. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron before claiming her seat in the compartment nearest to the door. "Love ya, boys!" she said in a fun-loving tone. That was one of the small moments when Hermione acted like life wasn't about books or school. Like it was summer or something. Harry and Ron waved as the train left for King's Cross.

"I'm gonna miss her," Harry said. Ron nodded. The two plotted their break. The beginning: snow. Harry and Ron built a large wall, and then made a door that would open and close when they wanted it to out of the white powder. (Don't start thinking crack here.) Draco, Cho, and Ernie obviously had a lot to do; they continuously walked by. Harry accidentally hit Dumbledore with a snowball. He looked around, laughed and continued walking. Harry and Ron broke out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. When Cho walked by for what seemed like the hundredth time, Harry climbed onto Ron's shoulder and hit Cho square in the face. She started to cry, but they both felt that she deserved it. The girl ran away crying. "Oh, poor Cho," Harry said sarcastically.

Later that night, Harry and Ron split rooms. Dumbledore lifted the charm that protected boys from entering the girls' dormitory because all of the girls left for the holidays. "I'm sleeping in the girls' dormitory," Ron said. "I'll sleep on one of their beds. They'd be so mad if they found out." Harry simply slept in his own bed.

"'Night, Ron," Harry said. "I'll...see you if and when I wake up." When Harry was finally able to get to sleep, he woke up a few minutes later. "Dammit," he muttered to himself. He walked down to the common room. About an hour later, he heard talking outside the painting. He walked over and put his ear up to the painting. He could only hear the Fat Lady's voice. He pushed her open slightly. "Oh, Harry, there you are," a familiar, feminine voice said. "I wanted to talk to you since this is the first night we have...alone."

Harry shrugged and pushed the painting open. Cho continued into the room. "So. Harry. How was your summer?" Cho asked simply. Harry honestly wished that Cho would leave. He didn't want to be rude by telling her to shut the hell up and go to bed. If he was anything like Ron or Draco, he knew he would've. "Fine," Harry said flatly. Cho sat next to Harry on the couch. She rested her hand on Harry's knee. Harry uncomfortably moved to the very side of the couch.

"Come on, Harry. What's the problem? You want me, just admit it," Cho said seductively. She stood up and leaned behind the couch. "I'm better than Hermione. I'm... just... better. And Harry, I know she's your friend, but that's all she wants to be---your friend. She doesn't care about you; she cares about your money, your fame. Don't you want someone who cares about more than that? I care about more than that. I care about**_ you_**, about how **_you_** feel, about... **_you_**. I don't care about your money or your fame." Cho finished and began rubbing Harry's shoulders. His body froze. "Of course," she added, now rubbing small circles on his neck with her thumbs, "who wouldn't want you? You're **_hot_**."

Harry's blood stopped flowing. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Hermione. Not Cho. But he knew he wasn't the rude type, and he didn't hit girls. Nobody had ever called him hot before, and Cho was really kind of--- but she was the one that wanted his money and fame. Hermione wanted him... didn't she? Of course she did! What was he thinking? Nothing at the moment. Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Tension getting to you, Harry?" Cho asked sympathetically. Harry shook his head. Suddenly, Harry felt like he couldn't breathe. It was like taking a cold shower. He began to hyperventilate.

His chest heaved as he breathed for safe air. Cho sat next to him and put a hand in the middle of his chest. That reminded him of what Hermione would've done, and it relaxed his breathing only slightly. "Calm down, Harry. It's okay. Just calm yourself," Cho said quietly. "I knew you wanted me. It just got worse." Harry looked over at Cho while he was still hyperventilating. Harry had an idea. He struggled up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. He made his way to Parvati's bed, where Ron lay passed out. He managed Ron's name a few times before he actually woke up. Ron gave him some water, which he drank. Harry's breathing leveled, and pretty soon, he dropped a foot to the floor (he was kneeling.)

Ron picked him up and set him on Hermione's bed.

Harry woke the next morning. His forehead had a small, wet cloth on it, keeping him cool. He heard a door open on his left. Ron emerged from the bathroom. He had a towel around his waist. His red hair was weighed down by water. "Hey, mate, you're finally up," he said cheerfully. "You freaked me out last night." Harry gave Ron a confused look. "You know, when you were hyperventilating?" Harry gave him another look, only this time with understanding.

The next night, Harry was sleeping peacefully in his dormitory. Suddenly, he heard the door open, and someone was whispering his name. He put on his glasses. He was hardly able to make out a silhouette in the pale moonlight. "Cho? What do you want this time?" he said groggily. "I was just thinking," she began. "That since we have this whole room to ourselves, and you've got that whole, king-size bed..."

Harry slept in the next morning. He wasn't really sleeping, but he felt he couldn't get up. He didn't want to. He just lay there in his bed, and stared at the wall across the beds. He was cold but didn't feel as though he had the strength to get his sheets and pull them up to warm himself. Ron came in at around noon. "Harry, mate, why aren't you up yet?" he asked. "You're always up by this time." Harry was silent. He didn't think he should have to say anything to Ron of all people. He lay there and swallowed. "Harry," Ron repeated, walking around to face him. He knelt down on the ground in front of Harry and looked at him in the face. His once-green eyes were now a pale blue and his face was pale. His eyes were blank and he looked as though he were blind. Ron waved his hand in front of his face. Then, he began shaking Harry by one shoulder.

"Okay, Harry. Fine. If you don't want to get up, then don't. I'll have all the fun today. But it would be nice if you came to lunch with me, at least." Harry's heart raced at these words and he blinked. "Fine, I'll get up. But don't expect too much out of me again. Ever." Harry stood up and got dressed. He combed his hair down, but it's not as if it helped at all.

When Ron finished eating, he asked, "Why are you so quiet?" Harry shrugged. He looked around. He caught sight of Cho. She smiled. Harry was still for a minute. "Harry," Ron said loudly. "Are you going out with Cho... again?" Harry shook his head immediately. Ron figured he was lying. Harry wouldn't want to tell Ron if he was dating someone like Cho. Harry sighed and stood up. He went back to bed. Ron shrugged off the matter. He didn't think it was a big deal. He was probably just tired.

Two weeks later, Hermione was back. Ron went down alone to meet Hermione at the entrance. "Hey, Ron. Where's Harry?" she asked curiously. Ron sighed. "He didn't want to come down. He hasn't left Gryffindor Tower since you left. I think he misses you," Ron said simply. Hermione scoffed. "Well, it's not as if he's ever acted like he's missed me all the other times I left," she said. Hermione and Ron walked up to Gryffindor Tower. When they got to the common room, Ron went upstairs. Harry looked at Hermione as she sat beside him on the couch. After a minute, he wrapped his arms around her neck silently. Hermione hugged him back. "How've you been lately?" she asked. Harry sighed sadly. "Fine," he lied. He didn't want to tell Hermione right away. In fact, he didn't want to tell her at all, but knew he would have to eventually.

"I missed you," Harry said quietly. "I missed you, too," Hermione said. "You didn't owl me like you said you would." Harry shook his head. "I know. I was... busy." Hermione scoffed. "I'd like to see how that's possible," she said angrily. "Ron tells me you've been here all Christmas break." She looked at Harry expectantly. Harry looked blankly at her, trying to figure out what to say, if anything. After a few minutes, he got up and left. He only went up to his dormitory, but it was easy enough to be quiet, and Hermione was still worried about him.

She then decided that she and Ron would have to devise a plan to figure out what his problem was. It would take a good plan to figure this one out. It wasn't about Sirius this time.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

WILL UPDATE SOON. OKAY? THIS WAS...CHAPTER THREE, I THINK. SO, I'LL BE... TYPING AGAIN SOON. LATER!!


	4. Hermione's Discovery

**Shout**

**Chapter 4: Hermione's Discovery**

Several weeks later, Hermione figured everything was going to pass. But it didn't. She began to worry about her friend, and prayed that something would bring him out of his darkness. Hermione was silent when Harry was around her; she felt she talked too much if Harry didn't answer her. One of the nights when she was about in Gryffindor Tower, she finally got all of her confidence bottled up and went up to the boys' dormitory to talk to Harry.

Hermione walked up the what seemed too long to be humanly possible flight of stairs. She stopped at the door. She carefully pressed her ear to the door. She heard nothing.

When she pushed the door open, she still heard nothing; not even breathing. She feared that her friend could be dead, could have killed himself. Hermione slowly strode over to Harry's bed. She still heard no breathing. As if in slow motion, Hermione pulled back a portion of the bed hangings and saw the scene that tore at her insides.

Harry was in the bed, and was obviously awake. Cho was in the bed, too. Hermione didn't care if Harry had dated Cho; she didn't think Cho should be the one Harry would be in bed with. She screamed "Bitch!" and took Cho's hair and threw her to the ground. She slammed her fist into Cho's face, and still ripped out her hair while doing so.

Hermione lifted Cho off the floor, and told her firmly to leave. Cho stared at her for a minute, and then left, her robes wrapped around her tightly. Hermione turned to Harry. "Why'd you do it? Why with _her?" _she whispered. "I can't believe you'd do that." Harry looked at Hermione for a moment.

"I can't believe that you think that lowly of me," he muttered in disbelief. Hermione sat on his bed calmly. "I didn't," she said. "Until this happened."

"You don't even** know** what happened," Harry said angrily. "But right now, it's not as if you even care. You only think the worst out of every situation." Hermione's expression softened, as she laid her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Okay, then," she said, "what did happen?"

"Well, it all started when you were gone. Ron and I were having a little snowball fight with the people who were still here, and we did an especial little attack on Cho. Well, Cho took that as a sign and she thought I still liked her. So… then she kind of forced me into it. She said she'd kill you if I didn't…" his voice trailed off. Hermione looked at Harry mournfully. "It's okay. I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so, so sorry. So that's what you've been doing every night after dinner?" Harry shook his head.

"No," he answered. "Group Therapy. There's only a few other students in there."

"Like who?"

"Well, Draco, and then there's Neville, and there's also Lavender."

"Why are they in there?"

"Draco has issues with his dad, Neville is well… Neville, and Lavender's still going on about that rabbit."

"And they tell you these things?"

"Of course. You have to, eventually."

"Well, thank you for telling me the truth. That's what really makes people who they are. Feel better?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, grinning. "Wanna go do something?" Hermione smiled, and then nodded. The two snuck down to the lake, and sat there talking the rest of the night.

A/N: SORRY IT IS SO SHORT!!!! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE THAT WOULD GO WITH THIS CHAPTER!!! SO SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!


	5. Recovery

**Shout**

**Chapter 5: Recovery**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So, Harry, what're we going to have for breakfast today?" Hermione asked sweetly. "I mean, this is the first day of your recovery process, and breakfast is important." Harry sighed.

"Probably… toast," he said. Hermione looked at him. "And…eggs and bacon," he added. Hermione smiled. "That's a great start," she said.

"Thanks for helping me recover, Hermione. And what happen isn't told to anyone, and it's kept between us, right?" Harry said expectantly. Hermione nodded. "I'd never tell a soul," she said. Harry hugged her. Hermione hugged him back.

"Harry, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" asked Ron. "It seemed like just yesterday that you were all depressed and gothic-like."

"Ron?" Hermione said. "It was yesterday. And nothing's changed, it's just… he's more…compatible."

"Anyway, Ron," Harry said. "It's none of your business why, so don't ask again, alright?" Harry said it in a serious tone, and Ron knew better than to screw with Harry; things could get uglier than Crabbe in shorts. Ron nodded.

'They probably screwed each other last night,' Ron thought to himself. 'That must've been why Hermione went up to the dormitory.' Ron gasped. 'That's so cool. Harry and Hermione, sitting in a tree…'

"So, Harry," Hermione said, before standing up. "I'll… see you after my Muggle Studies?" Harry nodded. "I should hope so," he said. Hermione smiled and ran off so she wouldn't be late for her class. (Even though it was a half-hour until classes started.) "Hermione's so strange," Harry said. Harry shook his head. "And, Ron," Harry added. "You wouldn't understand if I told you." Ron looked up at Harry with a hurt expression, but Harry ignored it, stood up, and left. Harry went back upstairs, and got a few things he needed for his classes.

When Transfiguration started, Harry took a seat by himself in the back corner; he didn't want to be disturbed by anyone.

He went through the class surprisingly well. McGonagall noticed, too. Harry worked well and got most of the in-class work done. McGonagall held Harry back after the class was over. "Potter, no offense, but where'd you get the sudden motivation to work so well in my class?" the old woman asked. "It's as if someone was going to pay you for doing well today."

"Nobody's paying me, and I'm not being rewarded; but, you can expect this kind of behavior for the next few weeks, it's kind of... kind of a side-effect."

McGonagall shrugged and continued grading papers. Harry caught up with Hermione. "What did Professor McGonagall want?" she asked curiously.  
"She wanted to know why I was working so well in her class; I told her it was a side-effect, and...yeah," Harry answered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

When they reached their next class (Care of Magical Creatures), they were talking animatedly to each other. Hagrid didn't seem to mind, seeing as they already knew about what he was showing. Most of the students already had seen the animal that Hagrid was showing off. It was Fang. Fang was a kind-natured dog, and wouldn't hurt anyone, and that was why Hagrid chose him.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had all already learned about Fang's ancestor's whereabouts, and where they came from, and all about their behavior.

Even though they didn't listen, Harry and Hermione still had to go up and pet the oversized animal. When they were done petting him, their faces were drenched in thick saliva.

"Ew!" Hermione cried. Harry shook his head.

"You've got problems, Hermione," he said. Hermione sighed. She wiped her face on the sleeve of her robe. "Dogs," she whispered. "I am _not_ a dog person."

Hagrid excused the two to get the slime washed off. They simply walked down to the cool lake, which Hagrid had completely cleared, so that you could see the rocks and sand beneath the water.

"How've you been holding up today, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," Harry answered. "It's been a lot better since... you know." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I can't believe that bitch did that to you," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, that's exactly what she is---- a bitch," Harry said informatively.

Hermione dipped the sleeve of her robe into the water, and rung it out before wiping it onto her face, taking off the thick saliva.

Harry did the same, and cleared off the gel-like slime. Hermione crawled up onto a large rock. Harry found one right next to it, and climbed up on it.

"Harry, I need to know..." Hermione started nervously. Harry looked at her expectantly, and Hermione inhaled before saying, "Exactly what happened while I was away? I mean, I know what happened... in general, but, really, what happened?"

"Well..." Harry said uncertainly. "When you left, you know... I told you Ron and I attacked Cho with snow, right? She took that as a sign that I still liked her. And... she got into the common room during Christmas, because the bloody Fat Lady went on holiday, along with all the other portraits. There was no one there, and Dumbledore just left the portraits open, because he thought it nice that we have the portraits go on holiday. Then, Cho got in. She's a stalker. And, because you, Lavender, and Parvati were all on vacation, Ron was sleeping in your bed. He didn't know anything was going on.

Even though I'm stronger than Cho, I also weigh less, so she could kill me. She was going to kill you. She would've... if I didn't...she would've... I wouldn't let her, but she was going to crush me, so I stopped fighting. I wasn't going to win. She would've. She would've done whatever it took to get me. And she did. And... I don't know if you'd like to be dead right now, but.... you know, that's really up to you." Hermione was silent. She couldn't bring herself to say anything.

If she wouldn't have gone on vacation, none of this ever would've happened. Ron would've been sleeping in the boys' dormitory, and he might've been able to help. But, Hermione knew that nothing ever would've been able to prevent what was going to happen after the fact.

"I think we'd better be getting back to class, Harry. We've been sitting her for almost an hour now." Harry nodded, before retreating after Hermione to Care of Magical Creatures. Several minutes later, they were dismissed for their next class.

Hermione was quiet the whole way to the Great Hall. There, they met up with Ron. "I can't believe that McGonagall put us in different bloody classes! I have to have a bunch of my classes with people I barely know!" Ron complained.

"At least we have the next class together," said Hermione.

"Oh, yes," said Ron sarcastically. "Potions, the one class where we can socialize and frolic." Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Harry wasn't paying attention. Hermione watched in utter confusion as Harry stood up and walked out of the Great Hall wordlessly. She was confused, but decided not to go after him; she'd ask later.

Harry ran out into the foyer. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's Father," said Draco. "He says that I'm not allowed to go back to the mansion." '

"What am I going to do about it?" Harry said.

"Well," Draco began, "Professor Dumbledore said that it would be okay if I stayed at the Headquarters, but said I should probably ask you first." Harry looked at Draco. He had treated Harry and his friends like dirt in the past few years, but during the G.T., Harry had learned Draco's reasons for being that way.

"Err..." Harry began. "I don't know how to tell you this, but..." he paused. He looked at the solemn look on the blonde boy's face. "I don't know how to tell you this, but Ron and Hermione stay there for the summer, too. You'll have to be nice to them."

Draco sighed, and then smirked. "You're not bad for a Gryffindor," he said. He left Harry in the foyer alone. Harry would've rather stayed in the Great Hall and talked to his friends, but he'd just saved Draco Malfoy's life. He figured that was a reward enough for the day. Even though he did not receive anything for saving him, the guilt of fifth year's previous events dropped. His blood felt warmer, for some reason. It was not until people began to walk around Harry that he knew that it was time to go to classes. He waited for Ron and Hermione. "I'll tell you later," Harry muttered to Hermione.

2435234524352452435245234523452345222345234523452223452345223452345234523452345234523452345

FOR ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE BEEN READING MY STORY 'I HAVE A FEELING' I HAD NO FREAKING IDEA THAT IT WAS CUT SHORT! I DON'T EVEN GET THAT! I JUST SAW THAT AND I WAS LIKE, 'THAT'S GAY.'....... SO, YES. I'M SORRY. YOU WILL HAVE TO USE YOUR IMAGINATION FOR THAT ONE. BUT, I WILL CONTINUE WITH..... CHAPTER SIX!


End file.
